1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved aromatic oil and a process for preparing such aromatic oils. More particularly, the aromatic oils are prepared by a process which maximizes naphthene-benzenes and dinaphthenebenzenes content of the aromatic oil. Such aromatic oils are useful in environmentally sensitive applications such as agricultural formulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aromatic oils are used for a variety of purposes such as electric insulating oils, solvents and blending agents. Because of environmental considerations, the properties of aromatic oils are under increasing demands with regards to such matters as toxicity, carcinogenicity, and air and ground water contamination. Many commercially available aromatic oils have had their uses curtailed because of such environmental considerations.
Aromatic oils are made by a variety of processes depending on the final properties sought for the aromatic oil. Typically, such processes include hydrotreatment, reforming and fractionation or extraction to isolate an aromatic rich oil. Process oils having a relatively large mononuclear aromatic content and reduced polynuclear aromatic, sulfur and nitrogen contents can be prepared by hydrotreating a naphthenic feed in a two-stage hydrotreating process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,373.
It would be desirable to have an aromatic oil which maintains the favorable solvency properties of an aromatic oil while minimizing its potential environmental impacts.